Three Little Champions
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: Sam,Margaret and, Liliana are all little sisters of the three out of the four champions. What happens when when we go into their point of view of the Triwizard Tournament. Rest of summary is inside story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so bear with me.

Summary:The three other champions have sisters(excluding Fleur she already has one) what happens when these sisters meet each other. What if Cedric Digory didn't die? There are questions asked but you have to read to find the answers. Enjoy :)

**I happened to edit and add on to this chapter so everyone knows. ;)**

* * *

Before They Are Called

Outside of the dining hall Margaret bounces impatiently around her brother. The Durmstrang students look at the little girl uncomfortably. They were not used to the girl and how impatient she was which made them very uncomfortable.

"Calm down Margaret," says Viktor not looking at his young sister as he looked forward.

Margaret twists and turns side to side making her dress puff out a little. "Brother, will you hold me?" asks the younger girl.

"Why do you want me to hold you?" questions Viktor looking forward seriously.

"I want you too," states Margaret calmly as she looked up at her brother with big eyes.

The Durmstrang headmaster goes over to them. He looks at Margaret then at Viktor. "Our turn," he says plainly. Margaret jumps for joy as they walk forward. She couldn't wait to walk in and not only see her school perform but also her be involved as well. As Margaret enters she becomes a whole new entity.

Ron whispers, at the sight of Margaret, "Bloody hell that's Viktor Krum's little sister Margaret Krum."

"So what," Hermione whispers back as she looks at Margaret, "she is just one person and she's not so great."

Ron looks at her in an almost insulted way. "Well I guess you will never know then," whispered Ron as he watches what Margaret is about to do.

As soon as they come to the front Margaret is thrown a walking stick. Margaret runs to the back of the room and starts to do the same thing the guys did. As soon as she gets closer to her brother everyone can faintly hear the girl's laughter go throughout the hall, after doing a back flip or two she goes back to her place by her brother back to her serious self.

"Nice," he whispers to her encouragingly as he faced forward not looking at his sister beside him.

Margaret smiles at the comment. When Margaret sits down by her brother she hugs his arm too scared to try anything. Though she was serious that didn't mean that she wasn't wary of what she ate or was fed. Viktor laughs as he pries his sister off his arm. He was very used to the younger girl doing this in other places such as their own school.

"Now open wide," says Viktor holding up a spoon filled with food to her mouth. The spoon was small and silver though its contents didn't seem to impress Margaret a bit as she clamped her mouth shut.

"Vi," complains Margaret trying to push away the spoon. Not only was she not impressed by its contents she also didn't like how her brother was treating her as if she was a baby or a small child.

"No, you got to eat," says Viktor sternly as he looks at his younger sister. Viktor also thinks, "You also didn't eat on the way here and I'm very worried for your health."

Margaret pouts as she crosses her arms, "I'm thirteen not three Vi, I don't need to be fed, you know." Unlike her brother while she talked her accent hardly shown at all so no one actually thought they were siblings or even from the same country.

Viktor nods, putting the spoon down. "As long as you eat I don't care how you are fed," says Viktor, calmly, going back to eating his own food.

Margaret sighs as she puts the already prepared spoon in her mouth. Margaret chews gleefully as her mouth explodes with flavor.

"See you would like it," says a Durmstrang student next to her. He happened to be a friend of hers though at that moment she did not like what he had to say.

"Be quiet," she says as she looks down at her plate embarrassed. She could not believe that in the end she had liked what was being served.

The Durmstrang student shrugs and continues to eat what's left on his plate. **(AN: he just might eat the plate too if you let him O.o)**

Later that night Margaret walks into her brother's sleeping quarters.

"Vi," Margaret says, donning her sleeping clothes.

"What," he asks, looking at her annoyed, that she isn't asleep already.

"Good night Vi," she says before going back to bed.

"Good night Margaret," he says, ashamed that he was annoyed with her.

Meeting Up With the Weasleys

As Sam climbs higher she wonders what will the Weasleys look like and how will Harry look like? Of course her brother seen them before but she knew no matter how many times she asked how they looked like he would always play dumb and say he did not know how they looked, though of course she knew how Liliana looked because the two were good friends with each other.

"Cedy," Sam says to get his attention. She happened to not be as high up as her brother but that didn't mean that she wasn't feline-like. She had always been able to do many things because of how her body was. So in a way she had advantages that many of her peers did not for example she happened to be taller than Liliana who was only five feet even though she was fourteen and she was only twelve but was almost five feet and six inches.

"Yes," answers Cedric looking down at her from higher up. He happened to be the best older brother Sam could ask for so she usually was very grateful when they talked or even climbed trees like they were doing now.

"Do you know what Harry Potter looks like," asks Sam quietly. She knew he was going to lie but at that moment she didn't really care if he did or not. All she cared about was seeing Lily and get to talk to her.

"No, I bloody well don't," answers Cedric as he helps his sister go higher. Where she sat made her unable to go any further up so her brother helping her was greatly liked.

"Oh," says Sam, her face falling. As she climbed she made sure not to get what she was wearing dirty or her mother and father would not be happy. She happened to be wearing a new outfit that her mother just bought her not even the day before so she was very aware of her surroundings so she wouldn't get dirty or break anything.

"Don't worry," he says, "I bet they will be very nice."

Sam smiles though its warmth is almost nonexistent. They are quiet while they try to pick up on their cue. It was an easy one though they had to be sure to get it at the right moment. Due to the two being so high up they had to strain to listen for their cue.

"And his son Cedric Diggory," says Mr. Weasley. Cedric jumps down.

"Also his daughter Sam Diggory," says Mr. Weasley. Sam jumps down landing softly on her feet. Harry looks at Sam amazed at how feline Sam appears.

Sam smiles as she walks past Harry and Liliana who happened to be holding her brother's hand. Sam holds her brother's hand tightly as they come closer to the port key.

Going Back

Liliana hugs Remus tightly not wanting to leave her guardian who gave her so much than she deserved. Remus hugs her back patting the girl on the head softly.

"Please don't leave me," she begs as she tightens her grip on Remus. Liliana looks up at her guardian with her hazel eyes silently pleading for him to stay.

"I must go Lily and you know I have to." he says pulling away from her, he then puts his hand under her chin, "you know your mother and father wouldn't be too pleased to see their daughter misbehaving."

Liliana nods, "Weren't you a teacher there why aren't you one now?"

"It's complicated," replies Remus as he gives her to Mrs. Weasley who happened to be watching Liliana's silent pleading.

Liliana pouts when she notices she's with Molly Weasley. She did not like how she had to go with her, it wasn't like she didn't like Molly Weasley or even any of her kids it was just that she didn't want to leave her guardian.

"Honey you should be happy," says Mrs. Weasley, hugging the girl. "You will get to see your brother."

"That's easy for you to say," grumbles Liliana. "So where is my brother?" she says quietly.

Molly Weasley takes Liliana to Ron's room to see her brother Harry. He happened to be already sleeping when Molly shown Liliana her brother.

"I'll sleep here Mrs. Weasley of you don't mind," comment's Liliana, as she slips off her shoes and goes next to her brother.

Mrs. Weasley's about to protest but Liliana soon falls quickly asleep. When Mrs. Weasley leaves the room Liliana opens one eye and smiles when she hears a wolf howl. Many hours later Harry wakes up due to a nightmare, his forehead full of sweat. It seemed that Liliana also awakes due to having a nightmare. Liliana then jumps up, becoming more awake now she comforts her brother.

"It's only a dream," she says repeatedly to him and herself. She tried to believe it for her brother's and her own sake.

Harry nods, not too convinced. Liliana sighs as she gives him a hug. Later that day they go to the Quidditch World Cup. As Liliana and Harry walk up to their seats Lucius hooked his snake cane onto Harry's pants. Liliana looks at them annoyed. Finally when they take their seat, Liliana asks to look around some more. Molly says yes, though she said it very tentatively. Liliana walks around until she sees Cedric and his sister Sam. This makes Liliana very happy to see her younger but taller friend.

"Hey Sam want to go on an adventure," yells Liliana with a wide grin. "I would love to see what we can find." _"Also who we can annoy like Malfoy," Liliana thinks to herself._

Sam looks up at Liliana and screams back, "Sure Lily."

Liliana goes to where Sam is sitting and starts to drag Sam off on an adventure. They finally get to the lowest level where they see a girl staring up at the sky worriedly. This girl looked slightly older than Sam probably being around thirteen.

"Hi my name is Liliana but you can call my Lily and this is Sam but you can call her Sammy-girl," say Liliana loudly just in case the girl can't hear her.

The girl spins around and looks quite surprised. The girl did not suspect that anyone would come down to this level.

"Who are you," she exclaims, her Bulgarian accent becoming very apparent at that point. _"Why would anyone come down here," she thought._

"We are Liliana and Sam but call us Lily and Sammy-girl," says Liliana calmly.

"Hello Liliana and Sam my name is Margaret," says the girl her voice very hard. She was not pleased with them being there and she was going to show that she wasn't pleased. Margaret looks up once again at the sky trying to concentrate on her brother.

"Do you want to go on an adventure," asks Liliana. She waits patiently for Margaret to respond.

She turns around and looks at the two. "No, I don't," says Margaret calmly, "now leave me alone."

Liliana and Sam leave due to feeling insulted though of course the two caused Margaret to act that way to them at least in a way. Couple weeks later they are on the train back to school.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Seeing this is my first Harry Potter fanfic I'm going to ask you to review if you could spare the extra minutes since you already read the story. till next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all like it. enjoy :)

**I happened to edit and add on to this chapter so everyone knows. ;)  
**

* * *

Viktor Krum and Margaret Krum

Liliana looks around then slumps back into her seat after confirming that Margaret Krum wasn't on this train. She happened to be with her Slytherin friends and not with her brother or any other people from the Gryffindor house. She preferred the Slytherin house over her own due to having some good friends with some of the people in the house.

"What's wrong," asks Blaise looking at her. The whole time during the ride Blaise was quietly studying her while a girl beside him napped on his lap. Her blond hair was in a neat braid.

"Huh what," says Liliana, her thoughts popping like a bubble. She wasn't quite like herself at that moment which she knew probably troubled Blaise due to the fact that she wasn't talking with them and smiling like she always does.

"What's wrong," asks Blaise again. He looks at Liliana then at the girl who was sleeping on his lap. Her soft breathing was all that could be heard as Liliana contemplated on what to say to one of her best friends though of course that was very hard to do.

"Nothing," she says as she looks out the window. Inside she knew that there was something wrong and if her friend who was sleeping on Blaise's lap woke up she would know what was wrong with the girl. Of course that didn't mean anything to Liliana. Liliana thinks, _"Whenever I'm alone with Blaise or Draco they usually tell me how pretty I am, though interesting enough is that all the girls who are Slytherin are quick to tell me a compliment out of envy, not out of admiration. Actually though no one in this compartment will be able to get out what I'm thinking they still think I want to be a Slytherin not a Gryffindor. One thing I wouldn't do to please my Slytherin comrades is wear their robes to show how worthy I am to be of that house if I could switch, therefore the girls treat me as if of a high air."_

"What are you thinking so hard about," questions Pansy Parkinson, "your boyfriend, Ron Weasley?" Pansy was sitting right next to Draco who was busying himself with other things instead of listening in to their conversation.

"No," exclaims Liliana getting quiet annoyed at her friend's rude comments about her housemates, "I was not thinking about that." Liliana than looks at the girl who was napping on Blaise's lap, wondering when she was going to wake up, she was very worried that the girl would tell everyone how she was feeling.

Blaise smiles and says, "I don't think she will be waking up anytime soon, so don't worry Lily."

At that the girl stirs in her sleep and soon wakes up. Once she sits up she looks at Blaise and then at Liliana. The girl's gray eyes blinked slowly as she watched everyone, while she did this it was very hard for Liliana to stay still in her seat. Finally the girl looks at Blaise and smiles.

"What's wrong Lily, are you worried about something," the girl asks, quietly her voice very soft. The girl stared at Liliana while she waited for an answer.

"Saturn," Blaise exclaims, "you shouldn't do that." The girl looks down at her lap slightly embarrassed of what she did.

"Nothing is wrong but thanks for asking," Liliana replies smiling.

"Oh I can't wait to see what is going to be happening this year," says Draco smiling.

"Will the legendary Viktor Krum and Margret Krum come to grace our school or not," wonders both Blaise and Draco aloud.

Liliana is shocked. _"Those two know more than I thought," she thinks, her eyes wide in shock._ Afterward Liliana leaves the compartment and Blaise is attacked with questions.

"You like Lily don't you?" asks Draco looking at Blaise's face. He was very smug as Blaise made various faces before he answered the blond-haired boy who was his friend.

"Why do you want to know?" questions Blaise clearly annoyed. Blaise looked at him not able to truly understand what he was trying to get at. _"If he finds out that I like __her__ than it's over!" Blaise thinks to himself._

"You two seem very close," comments Pansy. "I mean you get along very well."

"Me and her close, hmm that's preposterous," exclaims Blaise not conscious of who is walking into the compartment.

Liliana looks at him in shock but does not say anything as she turns around and leaves the compartment once again. Blaise looks at the space where she once was in pure shock and horror. What had he just done now!

Seeing is Believing but this…..

So when I finally sit down next to my brother the schools start to come in, first the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic come in and I have to say they were all dressed in blue and looked like fairies as they danced about. Then came the Durmstrang Institute, they were very scary but at the same time you couldn't look away as they did their performance. When Viktor Krum walks behind the group with his sister and the Durmstrang headmaster, all heads turn to the young Margaret Krum as she does her little show. She was long and lean which made everything about her seem more elegant and less childish even though she was just a child.

My brother looks at me and smiles. He knew that I loved the performances as I watched with great content. Cedric then tapped my hand and whispered, "So what do you think about Margaret Krum? Isn't she something different?"

I nod, it was true what my brother said but I was too busy watching to tell him that he was right. It was very funny but at first I was worried this wouldn't go well but now I am glad that the other schools have come this year and not some other year. I could feel that something, I did not know what, but something was going to happen whether good or bad.

I watch in amazement due to what this girl is able to do. Just by hearing other people talk about her I knew that Margaret Krum was thirteen years old, she was a year older than I was. Though one thing was different about her and myself she didn't look as feline as I do, she looked more like a goddess or even a princess. Seeing her again in her dress made me rethink how I thought about her. When she is done all I can do is gape at the girl's talent.

Soon as the food comes out I eat small amounts as I watch the other schools talk and chat amongst each other. I found it very fascinating how almost all the guys who were sitting by the Beauxbatons' girls were either drooling or looking at them very love struck. This annoyed me because I knew the girls were probably full of themselves and shouldn't get such attention; I also did not care where they were from or how pretty they were. The students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic simply get on my nerves so I knew I would have to fake liking them in order to not get in trouble with anyone one like my brother.

"Why are you glaring at those girls?" asks Cedric looking at me. He happened to notice that I was not talking and instead I was fuming over what I could not help.

"I simply do not like them," I reply as I look at my older brother. I go back to eating totally ignoring everyone else around me.

Study in the Morning, Play at Night

Margret sits down on her bed as she studies some of her magical studies. Due to not being on the same level as the other students she gets to study in her room. After she is done Margret walks over to where the Durmstrang students are studying and she sits down by Viktor as she reads her book to herself.

As time goes by she starts to feel bored so she closes her book and takes it to her room. As she looks around her room she feels as if a weight has been put on top of her shoulders because her room is so messy. After taking a couple minutes to clean her room she puts on her day clothes on.

The Durmstrang students then go to the Dining Hall to eat breakfast with the other students. While Margret is eating breakfast she can overhear some Slytherin students talking about her. She rolls her eyes as she watches the group of boys whispers get louder and louder. This made her very annoyed, she did not like being talked about by anyone of any sort.

"It's hard isn't it," says Viktor as he looks at his younger sister. He smiled knowing exactly how she felt though he also knew that sometimes his sister took certain situations and made them worse than they seemed.

"Is it ever," complains Margret while she is trying to find Damon, a Durmstrang student. He was a good friend of hers even though he was older than her by at least four years. As soon as she finds him she will ask him to do some things for her.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Seeing this is my first Harry Potter fanfic I'm going to ask you to review if you could spare the extra minutes since you already read the story. till next time...

Guess who that blonde hair girl is! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all like it. enjoy :)

**I happened to edit and add on to this chapter so everyone knows. ;)**

* * *

Listen to me

A couple weeks later Liliana is walking through the hallways every once and a while passing a Slytherin who either smile or frown at her. She cuts through a group of people as she hurries along; trying to get to her destination and then someone hooks her arm making her unable to go anywhere. She looks at the person and is taken aback. She hadn't talked to this person since the train ride so she was very uneasy around him.

"Blaise?" she says, stupidly. "Is that really you?" Liliana blinks as she looked at him; she was not only confused but curious as to why he did what he did.

Blaise nods then puts his finger to his mouth meaning to be quiet. Blaise did not want her to ask any more questions due to wanting complete silence so he could be able to study her for a little while longer.

"What's wrong?" he asks, after a long and awkward silence between the two. "I mean you have been a little quiet since we came back. You haven't sat with us in a very long time and Saturn has begun to worry that you aren't our friends anymore."

"It's nothing," she says, simply, as she walks away from him. Liliana then stops walking and turns to Blaise, laughing she says, "Oh and I am still all of your friends." She then continues to walk away.

Blaise walks with her. "Nothing hmm and yet I don't believe you Lily."

"Then don't, I can care less," she said before breaking into a run. When she finds that Blaise isn't following her she sits down in a chair in the Gryffindor common room, and then she takes out a piece of parchment to write a letter to Lupin, since she hasn't done so, ever since she was left at the Weasley's place.

Dear Lupin,

I'm very scared and worried Harry has not been talking to me since he has been named a champion. I want to be back with you and Tonks; I am missing you two greatly since it seems I have hardly anyone to talk to but I still have to be here with Harry who's giving me the cold shoulder and Blaise whom is trying to pry out why I'm so depressed yet I still won't tell him at least not yet anyway. Grant is getting big too so you know. Whenever he gives me anything he expects me to give him a small treat, which I don't always do. Grant is becoming quite spoiled.

Here for now,

Liliana 'Lily' Potter

Liliana closes her letter and goes to the Owl Post so she can give the letter to her owl Grant who happens to get very agitated at almost everything people do, though he lets her do anything like hold him and even hug him. He is a black owl and gets along with Hedwig pretty nicely though not all the time. When she walks up she finds her owl sitting in a nest waiting for her patiently. It was as if her owl knew that she was going to send something.

"Hi baby boy," she coos at the owl as he starts to move toward her, his black feathers shown in what little light there was. "Oh you have such nice feathers."

Grant goes to her finger and bites it playfully. Liliana laughs at the gesture a smile gracing her face as she puts down her bag and takes out the letter she wanted Grant to take for her.

"I needed that baby boy," she coos to him again, then giving him the letter to him so he can fly away. As soon as she gives it to him he makes no hesitation to take flight.

"Do you even call him by his name?" asks Blaise, as he comes into view. Liliana spins around to face Blaise, though she was not entirely surprised that he was there.

"Not really," admits Lily, smiling, "I think he prefers my nickname 'baby boy' and that's why I call him that though he is a boy he is definitely not a baby at least not anymore."

"Ah I see," he says, while Lily goes by him leaving the Owl Post. As Lily passes him Blaise looks at the girl. "Wait!" he shouts.

Liliana turns and looks at Blaise. "Yes, you want me."

"Uh, well Liliana stay safe for me," Blaise tells her smiling embarrassed. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Liliana nods before continuing to walk away.

Kitty, Kitty

Sam sits on a high of a tree. She yawns as she stays up there. It happened to be a little after her last class ended and she liked being up so high, able to see all of her classmates and the people who are older than her.

"Come down here," commands Professor McGonagall, looking up at the girl. "You will get hurt if you slip so be careful." She warns.

Sam nods and then jumps down to McGonagall terror. The twins end up seeing her and go behind the girl smiling.

"Hey Kitty, Kitty what's up with you," asks Fred and George. The two go on either side of her making Sam have to turn her head to talk to them.

"Nothing, now leave me alone," says Sam, running towards her brother for protection. Though she wasn't scared of many things, the twins just made her shy and nervous and she knew why that happened.

Sam then sits with her brother happens to see Liliana going in the direction of the library, hurriedly. She sees that Liliana has nothing in her arms which makes Sam very suspicious.

Sam walks behind Liliana, "Where are you going Liliana, and why?"

"I'm going to the library to see Margaret, so that she might warm up to us," says Liliana, smiling evilly. "I bet she will at least eventually."

The two enter the library which was had hardly any students inside it. Sam smiles and the two sit down by Margaret as soon as they come into the library. Liliana looks down at what the girl was reading and begins to laugh. Sam then looks at it and becomes very confused.

"Why are you reading such nonsense," Liliana said, sneering.

"Yes, why are you reading such nonsense," Sam repeats laughing. Now she knew what the girl was reading and it was a book about Divination.

Let Me Be

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

-Robert Frost, The Road Not Taken

Margaret looks at the two and huffs loudly. The two girls stare at her not seeming at all fazed by what she had done. As she sees that they don't move away from her in fear, she becomes very annoyed. She gathers her books and starts to leave the library but before she goes through the doorway she slips on something and Liliana and Sam run over to her, now they had genuine concern for the girl and if she was okay.

"Are you alright," asks Sam, kneeling down beside Margaret. "It seemed like that was a bad fall there."

"Yeah are you alright," asks Liliana, grabbing Margaret's arm in attempt to help her up. "Does anything hurt? If you want I can take you to the infirmary."

"Let go of me," screeches Margaret, as she gathers her books up from the floor. On her way out she does a quick drying spell and reattempts to look like nothing happened just then though this was very hard for her to do such a thing.

Margaret then goes into where she is staying to see Damon waiting for her. Damon helps her with her books and they walk in. While they are walking Margaret stops to look at something. For a while she stays silent as she contemplates on things that were bothering her.

"I hate how my brother talks so much about _her_ it makes me sick to listen to him 'Oh Hermione I want to take her out to the Yule Ball that would be nice,'" rants Margaret. She rants for a little bit more before someone coughs behind her making Margaret turn around stiffly.

"Why are you talking about Hermione," asks Viktor in a growl. The only thing was he didn't say the girl's name right seeing that it was much too difficult for him to say though it was not hard for Margaret to say.

"Because I want to," retorts Margaret, looking daringly at her brother. She knew that it was a bad idea to get her brother mad but she was also mad so she did not care in the least.

"I want you to apologize to her Margaret," commands Viktor, his voice rising higher by the minute.

Margaret laughs cruelly and then glares at her brother evilly. "I wouldn't do it even if my life depended on it and _plus _she- she- she is a Mudblood after all."

Viktor's face goes red and before Viktor can scream at her Damon takes Margaret to her room which is conveniently behind them, which made for an easy escape due to Damon practically dragging Margaret inside. Damon shakes Margaret before he says anything. When he is done he looks at the startled girl. He closes his eyes while he figures out what to say to her.

"Why did you do that," sniffles Margaret, her voice barely a whisper. Her hands were firmly by her side balled up into fists, her skin slowly turning red then to white.

"I was trying to take that brat out of you," replies Damon, before he sits down on Margaret's bed.

Margaret stands in front of him looking at the floor nervously as she fingers the hem of her short dress absentmindedly.

Damon then continues seriously, "There must be a punishment for you and I know what it will be. There are plenty of people to take care of you so; yes that's what it will be."

"No, please don't Damon," pleads Margaret, no longer able to stand and is on the floor with her hands clasped together.

"No you did something mean and wrong so you need to be punished," replies Damon. "You will also have to get a date for the Yule Ball."

"I don't want to go," replies Margaret trying to act tough.

"So if I said that you can go with me, you still wouldn't want to go," asks Damon, knowing her answer before she even says it.

Margaret opens her mouth then puts her head down as she smooths out her dress.

Damon pats her head and leaves her there on the floor to think about what he said. Her brother then comes in her room and the two go to dinner together. As Margaret walks in with her short dress and tights on, everyone looks over to her. Her shoes lightly touch the ground giving the illusion of her floating.

She sits down by her brother when Draco and Blaise go over to her.

"Hi Margaret," said Draco, smiling warmly at her.

"Hi Margaret," said Blaise, smiling warmly also.

They stay there and Margaret has the thought that one of them is going to ask her out though she is only one year younger than the two. They then sit down without another word to her.

Blaise goes up to her. "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"I have to think about," replies Margaret, plainly not looking up from her plate.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you to the Yule Ball," says Draco, using a different approach. "May I escort you?" his face trying to be pleasant to her.

Margaret looks up at him. "I don't know though the only answer I can give you is a strong maybe, hope that is okay for you."

Draco goes back to his seat annoyed he didn't get an immediate answer.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Seeing this is my first Harry Potter fanfic I'm going to ask you to review if you could spare the extra minutes since you already read the story. till next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you all like it. enjoy :)

**I happened to edit and add on to this chapter so everyone knows. ;)**

* * *

Beach Full of Rhinestones

Couple days later Damon is standing by Hermione after Margaret grumbled a sorry for her behavior. Afterwards Margaret then took a book and went over by the lake where she could read in peace due to not wanting to see Damon's smug expression after she apologized to Hermione who at that point was shocked by the younger girl's actions and tone toward Hermione.

"You know I have never seen Margaret so annoyed about a girl Viktor liked before," replies Damon, nodding. "She must think you and Viktor can do better or she just wants to protect her brother, either way those insults of hers were unacceptable." Damon looks at Margaret for a minute who was reading a book that must have interested her a lot because she did not look up by the mention of her name in their conversation.

"Why is she so hostile," asks Hermione, not wanting to poke around in other people's personal life. "She doesn't seem like she would be like that to others."

"She feels like the weight of the world is on her shoulders though it's not the case," answers Damon, looking at Margaret again who is sitting down reading a book. Damon smiles, "I always felt like she was my little sister. I constantly felt like I had to protect her, however I know this is not the fact and I must let her experience pain and let her take responsibility for her own actions which I cannot, no matter how much I try, controlling her actions and also her words."

"Oh, I see I never knew she felt that way," Hermione said. Hermione then looks at Damon with a small smile, "You seem very close to Margaret."

Damon nods, "This is very true I am very close to her."

When they leave Draco and Blaise walk over to Margaret once again, both boys were expectant on an answer from the younger girl who at that moment looked up from her book to look at the two. Margaret closes her book and stares at them for a good minute before saying, "What do you want from me?"

"So who are you going to pick," the two boys ask, looking at her. The two were almost bouncing as they waited for the girl's answer.

"Sorry Draco, but I can't go with you," apologizes Margaret softly. She stands up and smiles. "I hope you go with someone who can deal with your drama and uptightness."

Draco nods sadly and Blaise smiles at being the one who gets her. As the date for the first task comes up Margaret gets more nervous. Though she knows what the first task is she can't phantom her brother doing such a task. She was probably more nervous of the first task than going to the Yule Ball with Blaise Zabini. Margaret was scared and worried that her brother would get hurt or worse killed.

Salty Revenge

Sam is toying with the hem of her shirt while her brother talks about what the first task will be. Her almond shaped eyes looked at her brother than at his friends who he spoke to with such vigor and enthusiasm that it made her sick to her stomach hearing him talk about it. She knows that it will be dangerous but she can care less. Sam thinks for a little bit and decides to go find Liliana and do something with her. When Sam finally finds Liliana a wide grin spreads across Sam's face.

"Lily, hey Lily," whispers Sam as she passes her.

Liliana looks behind her. "Yeah Sammy-girl, what's up."

"I got an idea for a prank," replies Sam, walking backwards toward Lily.

"Okay I will be going as soon as I can," replies Lily.

Sam smiles and goes over to where she seen Margaret last. Which of course was the library, this was where Margaret spent most of her time either studying or reading thick and worn with time books for pleasure. This often made Sam and Liliana laugh at the girl for being so studious and not having fun once in a while.

"Hey Margaret would you like to do something with me and Lily," asks Sam.

Margaret looks up from her book, her eyes narrowing at the sight of her. "Why should I go with you," asks Margaret her voice like ice.

"Because you will have fun," Sam replies trying to put as much reason into Margaret coming with the two girls.

"Okay so what are you two going to be doing," asks Margaret, spinning her wand in between her fingers, boredly.

"We are going to learn this spell so we can prank people basically," sums up Sam quickly as Lily walks up to them. Liliana comes up beside Sam smiling; she had a bag in her hand. Liliana's expression made it seem like the bag contained gold or at least something of a great value to her.

"Alright I'm only doing this because I'm bored," replies Margaret. She stands up and puts away the book she was reading before going with the two girls.

Sam and Lily smile in success as they walk to an area where they won't be disturbed. When they get there Lily puts some things on the floor.

"This is for pranking," Lily says, her hand sweeping over the objects, and then she points to a small bowl with something in it, "this is for the prank we will do right now."

"Is that salt," asks Margaret, regretting that she joined with them.

"Yep," replies the two girls.

"Okay the first step to this prank is for us to do the spell," instructs Lily. "Sammy-girl will you do the honors."

Sam nods. "Repeat what I say, _regula alum amora_."

"_Regula alum amora_," says Margaret, repeating Sam

"_Regula alum amora_," says Liliana, smiling as she repeated what her friend said.

Then a moment later they can see their bodies in the position they were last in. this made all the girls have a singular different response to the experience.

"We've done it," screams Liliana happily.

"Don't scream," reprimands Margaret annoyed.

Liliana twirls around. "Don't be a party pooper, this is fun."

Margaret stays there floating in the air high above her body. Sam comes up with the stuff in her hands.

"If we are going to do the prank we have to do it now," warns Sam, "the limit is only an hour and a half and that does include the time we spend getting up here too."

Lily stops and becomes very serious. "Okay moving on we must have each teacher that we dislike get some salty revenge."

Margaret looks appalled at the proposition of hating any teacher of hers.

"What you love all your teachers," replies Sam, looking at Margaret's appalled expression, "such a teacher's pet."

Lily laughs and says, "Okay let's get to work."

They see all of the students in the school in the Great Hall eating and they see three spaces now filled which is because they aren't there of course. They go to each teacher and put salt in every sweet thing they have.

"Done," whispers Lily.

"Done," replies Sam, "how 'bout you Margaret."

"I- am done," answers Margaret.

They then fly off to go back to their bodies.

"That was awesome," says Margaret, her other side showing a bit to the girls.

"Wow," the two girls say together.

"What," asks Margaret as they walk up to the Great Hall?

"You shown us someone different back there," replies Sam.

"And that was so different of you to do so," continues and finishes Lily.

"Yeah though what can you do right you are only human," the two say before going to their respective tables.

First Task Worries

Lily paces up and down her bedroom not wanting to see the first task knowing all too well she can't control herself from trying to not let her brother leave her there.

Ginny's head pops in. "Hey Lily are you coming?"

"Yeah I will be there soon," replies Lily, "tell me when Sam comes and I will come down."

After she takes her invisibility cloak she goes down to the common room though she doesn't have it on her she wished she did because everyone who hadn't left yet was looking at her with wide eyes. She could hear people whispering about how she was The Boy Who Lived sister and how she must be the most worried among all of them about him competing. She even heard someone whisper about she was jealous of her brother. When she meets up with Sam, Sam squeezes her hand showing how scared she really is. Lily nods knowing how the younger girl feels.

When they go closer they know where they will go first, into the Champions tent where their brothers will be. The two first just stand around the entrance of the tent then they run in hugging their respective brothers. As soon as Lily lets go of Harry she can see Margaret sitting on Viktor Krum's lap being comforted by the older boy.

Liliana hugs Harry again, making him murmur to her, "Relax, I am going to be fine."

"It's going to be alright," he reassures her, though not sounding too convincing. He then looks at her and smiles. "Everything will be fine."

Liliana nods, she then hugs Harry once more before she just stands there and looks at everyone else. To comfort his sister Harry holds her hand this makes Liliana smile a gentle smile. Harry then walks Liliana over to a place where the two could sit together.

"No it's not going to be what if you get hurt," says Margaret, now more hysterical than she had been since the start of her punishment.

Viktor doesn't say anything else but he does rock her back and forth in his large arms. After a while Margaret is reduced to muffled sniffles into her brother's shirt. Lily then looks over to where Sam is with Cedric. As far as Lily can see Sam shed all her tears that morning and did not want to shed them anymore that evening. Though Sam was tall and almost her brother's height even though she was only twelve years old Sam is quite emotional and also very close to her brother.

Then since Cedric was the first one up, Sam mumbles, "Be careful," to him before he leaves. Sam stands there as her brother leaves the tent. Sam then looks toward her friend who was squeezing her older brother's hand as the two had a silent conversation among themselves. Soon after the three girls then leave to watch the first task as it unfolds before their eyes. It was very different to see their siblings be brave in the face of danger. Of course they were used to seeing their brother's do dangerous things so this was one step higher for the girls as they watched their brothers. Half the time Margaret's usual calm, composed face is hidden in Damon's hug who is hiding her from the sight of Viktor Krum coming in. Margaret's attitude made Sam feel more brave knowing that her brother was done and already got what he had to get.

"Hey Margaret he did it," whispers Damon in the girl's ear. Margaret looks up tentatively to find that Viktor had actually gotten the egg to Margaret's relief. Margaret then stands up and lets out a much needed whoop of happiness.

After the event Liliana went to where her brother was and gave him a hug. Close behind her was Blaise who was making sure she was safe. "You did great Harry!"

"Thanks," he replies, wincing slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you," Liliana said, looking at him worried.

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"I'm glad you are okay," Liliana replies, kissing her older brother's cheek. This made Harry smile, blushing slightly.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Seeing this is my first Harry Potter fanfic I'm going to ask you to review if you could spare the extra minutes since you already read the story. till next time...


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

Before I had this chapter with all three of the girl's perspective together but I decided to change it.

* * *

Time Turner

There was no time like the present, right? Sometimes she felt like it would be nice to have a time turner so she could be in two places at once. But why did she feel like she was going to miss her brother this holiday that was going to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Usually she never minded when her brother stayed at the school during the holidays but at this time Sam really didn't want to leave her brother at the school. She decided since she didn't have a date to the Yule Ball that she was not going to stay here at Hogwarts and she was going back home. Of course that was a dumb reason to leave but either way she had the choice to leave and she was going to take it. Her true reason was that the person she liked already had a date and she didn't want to see them together. She then walks toward the conversing Liliana and Margret who were sitting on a bench enjoying what warmth they had as they sat inside the library, which to Sam seemed like a miracle because Liliana was in the library and with Margaret, those two things didn't usually mix with Liliana who wasn't always very serious and Liliana isn't very studious. The two didn't get along as well as Sam would have liked but at this point it didn't matter to Sam, as long as the two didn't kill each other she was alright. Margret looks like her normal serious self and Liliana looks like the world couldn't have been more perfect. At that moment Sam knew it could have been true for her very famous and popular friend.

"So who are you going with," asks Liliana, when Sam comes toward them. Liliana was wearing her Gryffindor uniform even though it was a weekend, and in a way her wearing it shown how proud she was of her house. The only thing that was different about what she was wearing is that she had pants and she wore her vest without her tie.

"I'm not going, no one asked me," admits Sam, smiling embarassed. _"At least I won't have to see Cho Chang with my brother, so that's a plus for me," thought Sam, happily._

"Oh, okay," said Liliana, slightly disappointed. She then says in a quiet sad way, "Well guess who Margret is going with to the Yule Ball."

At that point Blaise walks up to Liliana giving her a hug, and right behind him was Saturn who was quietly watching the two interact. Blaise smiles when he sees how surprised Liliana was. "So how are you girls?"

Liliana narrowed her eyes and said quietly, "May you please leave Blaise we were talking and I didn't want you to be here." Blaise nods and he soon leaves with Saturn right behind him.

"Who," asks Sam "is she going with?" _"I wonder if Liliana is sad that I'm not going or who Margaret is going with to the Ball." Sam wondered quietly to herself, she knew that it must have to do with one of her friends even if it wasn't about her._

"She's going with Blaise Zabini," said Liliana, with a wide smile on her face. The smile though seemed forced and very fake because at that moment Blaise walked up to them again after he was shooed away by Liliana. Saturn was right by him and she was looking at the girls very timidly.

"Hi girls," Blaise said, before leaving once more. They all nod but don't really say anything to him. Liliana though looked at him for a quick moment with a look of longing which made Sam suspicious.

"Really, wow, I thought Zabini didn't like girls because their fussing, oh well I bet you are his type of girl then," said Sam, laughing. "Though, of course Lily could be Blaise's type of girl too."

"Oh yeah I am going with a person from Hufflepuff," said Liliana. She then glared at Sam before going quiet for a moment.

"Wow that's cool," said Sam, staring at a specific student. Now she was looking at someone with a look of longing. He was way older than her but she couldn't help but have a crush on him. She loved twins and that was why she was good friends with Liliana.

Both Margret and Liliana look where Sam is looking and Liliana puts her hand to her mouth. "You like which twin," asks Liliana, trying not to laugh out loud.

"I like Fred," she answers, and them leaving the two to ponder the thought of Sam liking Fred Weasley.

When she is finally out of sight she sits down and tries to clear her head of all thoughts pertaining to the dance. The day when she is about to go back home she looks back at Hogwarts before she goes on the train.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Sorry I hadn't updated in a long time. Till next time stay pretty...


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note

This story will be moved to and continued on my other account.

Here is my profile: artist at work, please favorite it so then you can get the stories! www. fanfiction .net/u /2834413 /artist_ at_work just put no spaces.

I will have the link up to the story soon when I have it on my profile! Also I will edit each chapter, okay!


End file.
